


Closeness and Warmth

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, the boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: For as long as he could remember, James believed that he wasn't allowed to feel good. That, for someone like him, he was doomed to not get pleasure. Then he met Thomas, and that all changed.Or, a telling of James, Thomas, and their first night together.





	Closeness and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Like many of you, I was blown away by Black Sails, and was itching to write a fic, especially for this beautiful pairing. This was my first work for the fandom, and I'm really proud of it! Hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you did!

James did not know it could feel this way.

The times he’s been with men in the past were quick, hot, dirty. In the farthest depths in the farthest back part of the ship in the dead of night, when no one was around or awake to think about what two people were doing in the dark.   
The encounters were dry, painful, sporadic. A hand here, another there, rubbing this, poking that. Always fast, never slow. James and whoever he was with couldn’t bear look at each other. When they were done, they would stalk back to their barracks, and never say another word to each other the whole time they were deployed.   
James thought that’s how it would always be, that that is what someone like him deserved. If it was immoral, he thought, what right did he have to have it feel good?

Then he met Thomas.

James felt the air shift after they shared their first laugh together, he felt the earth move when they kissed the first time. Supple lips against his, an anchoring, comforting hand at the nape of his neck, guiding him, teaching him, accepting him. Accepting James and everything he was, awaiting everything he would be. That night at the table, a low warmth seeped deep in his belly, rising in his body to his chest while he defended Thomas. It spread to his arms when he placed his hands on either side of Thomas’s torso when their lips deepened. This is as far as the warmth will go, James thought, and that would be enough for him.

But oh, oh, how wrong he was.

He realized how wrong he was when they were in Thomas’s room in London, gilded and pristine and quiet, dimly lit by two candles. Both men already free of their clothes, their hands smoothed their way across each other’s skin, Thomas’s impossibly soft under James’s hands. His hands, though they trembled slightly, ran over the other man’s body with a type of reverence James didn’t know he could express. His eyes fluttered closed when Thomas moved to sit behind him and run his hands across his back, he couldn’t help but groan when he felt lips dot along his shoulders and down his spine.

“You have the sky on your back,” Thomas whispered, breath curling over James’s skin as he spoke.

“What?” James whispered, voice ragged.

“Your freckles, they’re like stars. You have millions of them, all over you,” Thomas said, dotting kisses anywhere he could find.

James chuckled roughly, “I-I believe they’re from my skin being terribly pale, Thomas,” his ability for dry wit was stunted while Thomas left more open mouth kisses on his back.

“Nonsense, they are stars, and they are beautiful.” He kept moving kisses across his back and the back of his neck, moving to kiss the top of James’s arms while his hand stroked his forearm, making goosebumps rise along the skin.

“I want nothing more than to float away in them, and learn every constellation,” murmured Thomas, moving so his lips met James’s, moaning while it deepened. The red headed man let himself be pulled back among the plush sheets as Thomas moved so he was on top of him, legs on either side.

“You’re breathtaking,” whispered Thomas, trailing kisses down James’s chest, his hands dragging along the place his lips just were. James closed his eyes, and reveled in the this feeling, a delicate closeness he never knew was possible. Thomas moaned when he reached James’s hips, the strong muscle and bone moved under his teeth as he dragged them.

He let his lips roam down James’s strong legs, grateful that the other man moved his legs so his lips could bless his inner thighs. James groaned and threw his head back.

“T-Thomas,” James choked, hands scrambling to grasp the sheets, Thomas, God himself, anything.

“I’m here, I am here,” Thomas murmured, looking at James from his spot nestled in his thighs. In this light, his eyes were the deepest blue, smoldering and full of lust. He crawled over James’s body, chastely kissing him, lips melting together. They pulled back, and Thomas scooted off the other man slightly. The lust in his eyes was replaced with gentle care and regard as he stroked James’s smooth jaw, lips growing into a smile, making James smile in kind. Thomas’s hand moved to card through James’s copper hair, the gentle pull of his fingers relaxing James as if he were a sated cat.

“Hair made of fire, a jaw made of diamond, and skin made entirely out of stars,” Thomas breathed, eyes raking up and down the other man’s body.

“I knew you were special the first time I saw you, but, oh, you are otherworldly,” he continued, running a hand along James’s chest. The reverence that nested in James faltered for a moment, when he fully gathered where he was and what he might do. His smile faded, and he put his hand over the one trying to commit his chest to memory by touch alone.  
“Thomas,” James said, tone serious.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked gently, voice layered with concern, a furrow appearing on his brow.

“How did you know something was wrong?”

“You only sound that serious when something heavy is on your mind. What is it?” he asked, hand moving to the nape of James’s neck.

James sighed, “I’ve...I just wanted to take this time to remind you that if at any point, you wanted to…stop this and go back to our previous arrangement as working partners, I would have no objections. S-surely there is someone else better suited to…satisfy you better than I--”

James’s words were silenced by the softest finger resting on James’s lips. James, realizing that he was looking intently at the ceiling while he spoke, turned to Thomas and was greeted with an expression so soft and open he felt his heart clench.

“Where is this coming from?” asked Thomas, finger moving from his lips to trace the line of James’s jaw.

“I’ve never done this before…” James says it as if it is a dirty confession, eyes downcast. “And I don’t want to ruin this…us…because of me and my potential inabilities to please you,” James mumbled, turning away slightly from the other man.

“Oh James,” Thomas murmured. His finger turned into his whole hand as he cupped James’s cheek, giving it the lightest pat to get the other man to look at him. When he turned, their faces were impossibly close, their breathing mingled together.

“What I feel for you, I could never feel for anyone else. I can’t even entertain the idea of being with anyone else the way I’m with you. You are remarkable, James McGraw, I mean that with every fiber of my being, do you understand?” murmured Thomas. James felt his throat tighten, and uncomfortable lump beginning to form there. Unable to form words, James nodded.  
“And, on the topic of that…other thing you mentioned; I will never, ever ask you to do something with which you weren’t comfortable. What we’re going here, right now, will always be enough for me. Words can’t express the joy I feel, laying here with you like this.”

“Thomas,” James croaked.

“I mean it. But,” Thomas began, his hand moving from James’s cheek, down his neck and collarbone to his chest, fingers dragging slowly over the curls of hair there. “If that day comes, where you and I go further, and share more of our bodies with each other, I promise you that I will guide you through the whole thing. I will show you nothing but comfort, and give you the love you so deserve,” Thomas whispered.

Swept away, James reached out his hand and cupped the back of Thomas’s head, pulling him in for a kiss, deepening it the moment they made contact. The hand on James’s chest moved back to his face, keeping in in place while their lips moved together. He felt the heat within him rise again, hardening him below. He felt Thomas’s cock stir against his thigh while they kissed. James parted, only slightly.

“Now,” he croaked against Thomas’s lips.

“What?” Thomas whispered.

“I want that…you…now,” replied James, voice shaky. Thomas pulled back, a small smile forming on his lips. He give James one more peck before climbing off the other man and reaching for the drawers by his bed. He pulled out a small glass jar that housed liquid, a deep golden in the dim light. Thomas uncorked it and brought it close to James’s face. James inhaled, and he sighed when his nostrils were filled with a scent that reminded him of Thomas’s garden.

“Do you like it?” Thomas asked, smiling at James’s languid, blissed out nod.

“Lie back,” Thomas said then, gently moving James’s legs farther apart when the copper haired man was nestled deeper into the pillows. Thomas dipped two fingers into the liquid—ylang ylang oil he bought from one of the shops—and crawled up the length of the other man’s body, kissing his cheek and drifting to his ear.

“Let me take care of you,” Thomas murmured, gazing deep into James’s eyes. His throat still tight, James nodded.

James did not know it could feel this way.

James didn’t know that someone’s hands could have complete control over him, and that he would let those hands have him again and again. He didn’t know how deeply he would exhale or how sharp he would gasp when Thomas’s fingers entered him, moving and working him to the point of madness. How soft lips pressed along his cheeks while his fingers moved could quiet any raging thoughts in his head, allowing James to just stop, be here, feel. James didn’t know that, with a simple gaze into Thomas’s eyes, he would feel so safe and comforted by another person. When Thomas entered him, the warmth James felt many times before with Thomas came back, this time one hundred-fold. In the blink of an eye, James felt every inch of him heat up, engulfing him, taking over his entire being. His head felt light as air, dazed and feeling like he might explode from the overwhelming thoughts and feelings alone.

Then he felt the hand on his cheek.

Then he found the courage to open his eyes, and saw a sea of blue looking in his green ones, pulling him back to earth, clearing away the haze. Thomas leaned down and kissed him, reminding James of where he was as he began to move. In an instant, James’s arms wound around Thomas’s shoulders, just as Thomas moved to balance himself on his elbows. Skin against skin, body against body. James thought the noises Thomas made, the breathy sighs and deep moans, were some of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard. 

“Thomas…Thomas…” James would whimper.

“I’ve got you,” Thomas would immediately murmur, cupping his face and blessing it with kisses. When they came, James felt as if they were the only two people in the world, that nothing else existed outside of these two, Thomas’s bed, and their bodies moving together. After a while, their breathing slowed, and gazed at each other, Thomas huffing a small laugh before kissing James, the other man returning them, but shier. 

It was when Thomas lazily pulled the cloth out of his drawer, and began to clean James, that James felt something stir in him. He was not used to such gentleness, such care, such attention from another. James couldn’t help the sigh he let out at he way Thomas moved the cloth along his body, long, lingering movements across his stomach and legs. The gesture was simple, but James felt a pang in his heart and a twist of his stomach at the sheer intimacy of it all. He glanced up, and saw a small smile on Thomas’s lips. It was then 

James felt something else arise in him. Love.

He reached out and stilled Thomas’s hand, making the other man look up from his task and toss the cloth aside.

“Tell me what you need,” Thomas said softly.

“Just…more of this, more of you,” James whispered.

Thomas smiled and leant his head on James’s chest, feather light fingers trailing over the freckles there, no doubt getting lost in James’s sky once again.

“I love you,” James muttered.

Thomas’s hand stilled and looked up at James, a smile lighter than all the candles spreading on his face. His rose to meet James’s face, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you too.” It was quiet, whispered, just for him.

James didn’t know it could feel this way, but now that he did, he wanted to feel it for as long as he could, knowing that the key to this joy and love, was Thomas.


End file.
